


Pixie Dust is Never Wrong

by 4Kennedy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Friendship/Love, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby wonders if she deserves to be loved again and asks Tinker Bell for a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pixie Dust is Never Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'cleaning'

Ruby should've known it was a stupid idea to ask her, that it would do more harm than good convincing Tinkerbell to show her the person with whom she'd find love and happiness. After Peter's death, Ruby had wondered if she even deserved to be loved again.

Naturally Tinkerbell had taken pity on her and had organized some pixie dust once she’d heard the whole story. 

They followed the pixie dust until they were standing in front of Rumplestilskin's shop. Ruby hesitated. "We better go," she said, shaking her head.

Tinkerbell smiled. "Come on. Go take a look," she encouraged. 

Ruby felt sick, her stomach rumbling. She had a pretty good suspicion who she would see. Ruby turned to the window and looked through it, careful so as not to get caught.

And then there she was.

Belle.

For a moment Ruby watched her cleaning the shelves behind the counter. "This can't be," she whispered. "There must be something wrong with the pixie dust."

"It's never wrong," Tinkerbell said, squeezing her shoulder sympathetically. "Obviously she's your destined love."

Ruby had feared as much. She’d felt a special connection to Belle since the first time they’d met and now she had confirmation: what she felt for Belle was real. “What am I supposed to do? She’s married to the Dark One!”

“True love will find its way,” Tinkerbell offered. 

Ruby fought back tears as she watched Belle cleaning for a little while longer.

The End


End file.
